This project is to evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of its investigational Shigella conjugate vaccines in an area where shigellosis is common (Phase 2). If Phase 2 study is successful NICHD will evaluate the efficacy of these vaccines (Phase 3) in prevention of dysentry due to S. dysenterlae type 1 and S. flexneri in children.